What Hurts the Most
by Toomuch2soon
Summary: Sasuke realizes the mistake he's made and goes back to try and fix it. R&R!


**I do not own Naruto or the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flats**

**This is my new account, and this is an old story. This story will NOT be updated, nor any of my other stories, finished or not**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_  
That don't bother me_

_  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_  
But that's not what gets me_

Sasuke trudged out of the small dark cave, his clothes clinging to his skin. His deep obsidian eyes rested on a rather large tree. He shook the thought of her out of his mind and walked on. One silent tear trickled down his pale face. He quickly wiped it away and moved on.

_What hurts the most_

_  
Was being so close_

_  
And having so much to say_

_  
And watching you walk away_

_  
And never knowing_

_  
What could have been_

_  
And not seeing that loving you_

_  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Images of a girl standing tall with courage and power flashed through his mind. She had become very strong. He tried to shake the memory of when he left her, that one cold night, but only found it's grasp on him harden. He couldn't think about her. It was too painful.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_  
But I'm doin' It_

_  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_  
Still Harder_

_  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_  
But I know if I could do it over_

_  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_  
That I left unspoken_

He twitched at the thought of his old friends. Well, who he considered to be his friend. Names and faces rushed through his head, but everything froze when he came to the spiky-haired, clad in orange suit, future Hokage whipped him with all it's force. If he wasn't leaning against a tree, he would have fallen down. Naruto. His best friend…

_What hurts the most_

_  
Is being so close_

_  
And having so much to say_

_  
And watching you walk away_

_  
And never knowing_

_  
What could have been_

_  
And not seeing that loving you_

_  
Is what I was trying to do_

No. It was back; the pain and regret of losing her. He never could do anything to protect her. He remembered the last time he had seen her. _Tall, mature, and full of courage. Her angelic face had turned to see him staring at her. He body whipped around and walked away. She had just…walked away…_

_What hurts the most_

_  
Is being so close_

_  
And having so much to say_

_  
And watching you walk away_

_  
And never knowing_

_  
What could have been_

_  
And not seeing that loving you_

_  
Is what I was trying to do_

Sasuke picked himself up and kept walking. Was this the right thing to do? Who cared. He had wasted his life away already… He didn't think anything could get much worse. He rounded a corner and stood in front of it. The gates of Konoha… He used a special jutsu to make people look away from him, so he could go unnoticed. He strolled down the streets, memories once again flooding his brain. The ramen stand Naruto had always loved. The flower shop Sakura's annoying friend owned. The bridge they met at every day…No. He wouldn't cry. Crying made him weak.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued down the streets. Familiar and unfamiliar faces rushed past him. He stopped in shock.

Sakura turned around, trying to balance the many books she carried form the library. Her arms became weak and she tried to walk. She let out a tiny shriek as the scrolls and books fell to the ground.

Sasuke didn't even think twice. He rushed over to her, and helped her pick up her things. The jutsu that surrounded his faded and he forgot about where he was.

Sakura noticed two hands helping her pick up her belongings.

"Eh, gomen," Sakura piped up as she stood up, helping the stranger. "I guess I couldn't see over all the books…" She looked up and froze.

"S-S-Sasuke…" Sakura's breath became heavy as she stared at him. Sasuke quickly picked up her things and gave them to her.

"Next time, watch where you're going," Sasuke stood up and looked down at her.

"H-hai," She stammered. "Arigato, I'll just be leaving…"

Sasuke watched as she turned around to leave.

_(Not seeing that loving you)_

_  
That's what I was trying to do_

"Sakura, wait!" He rushed toward her, and didn't even care that everyone was now watching him.


End file.
